


Vääriä rooleja

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Minor Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, One-Sided Attraction, Suomi | Finnish, ehkä?, huumoria, maybe? - Freeform, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Lavender kyttäsi mieluummin yksinään kirjapinonsa takana istuvaa takkutukkaa kuin yritti hipsiä poikien makuusaliin.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger





	Vääriä rooleja

**Author's Note:**

> Hahmot on taatusti OoC, mutta älä anna sen häiritä :D Niin ja tää lähti liikkeelle parituksesta, mutta sitä ei oikein alkanut ilmaantua, niin piti keksiä koukku. Ehkä se jopa istuu, jos vähän siristää silmiään :F ...jaa, niin, aika moni esilukijoista sanoi, että tän pitäis jatkua vielä, mutta mä oon nyt sitä mieltä, että ei pidä. Siksi postaan. Saa valittaa allekirjoittaneelle!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kaikki alkoi siitä, kun typerä Ron sanoi typerän Hermionen nimen maatessaan koomassa tai ainakin jossain sellaisessa alitajuisessa tilassa. Hermionen nimen! Vaikka hän, Ronin rakas tyttöystävä, oli ollut aivan sängyn vieressä valmiina uhraamaan tarpeen vaatiessa ainakin osan yöunistaan kostuttaakseen Ronin halkeilleita huulia Virkoveteen kastellulla nenäliinalla.

Hän oli rankaissut Ronia murjottamalla kaksi päivää, mutta oli lopulta antanut anteeksi, kun poloisen Lonnukan elämänhalu näytti kadonneen kokonaan. Ja miten hänet oli siitä palkittu? Ronald Weasley oli _kehdannut jättää hänet_. Tuosta noin vain! Hyljännyt kuin vanhan rukkasen, jättänyt kuin nallin kalliolle kaikkien naurettavaksi ja pilkattavaksi. _Teknisesti ottaen_ Lavender oli itse sanonut haluavansa erota, mutta hän oli tehnyt sen vain siksi, että Ron olisi saanut tilaisuuden anella hänen jalkojensa juuressa anteeksiantoa. Mutta tämä olikin vain ripustautunut Harryyn kiinni aivan kuin olisi pelännyt jäädä yksin.

Joten mitäpä Lavender saattoi enää tehdä, paitsi kulkea sokkona pitkin Tylypahkan käytäviä ja toivoa yllättävänsä Lonnukan yksin ja puhua tälle järkeä. Toistaiseksi hän oli nähnyt tämän ainoastaan Harryn seurassa eikä kertaakaan sen talttahampaisen kirjastotoukan kanssa, mutta koska Hermionea oli helpompi vakoilla, Lavender kyttäsi mieluummin yksinään kirjapinonsa takana istuvaa takkutukkaa kuin yritti hipsiä poikien makuusaliin.

Viikon kuluttua, kun Lavender oli jälleen kerran kirjastossa väijymässä Hermionea kirjahyllyn takana, tämä laski valtavan opuksensa pöydälle tavallista äänekkäämmin ja hieroi hetken ohimoitaan.

"Lavender, oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?"

Lavender säpsähti, mutta astui silti Hermionen valloittamaan soppeen yrittäen näyttää ylimieliseltä eikä lainkaan jätetyksi tulleelta.

"Miksi kuvittelet, että haluaisin puhua _sinulle_ yhtään mitään?" Lavender kysyi ivallisella äänellä.

"Ehkäpä siksi, koska olet seurannut minua jo viikon", Hermione napautti kärkevästi ja siristi Lavenderille silmiään. "Mistä tässä on kyse?"

Lavender nakkeli niskojaan. "Kuvittelet varmaan, että saat _hänet_ tuosta vain! Ei tule onnistumaan. Ehei, ei niin kauan, kuin minussa henki pihisee!"

"Mitä? Roninko?" Hermione kysyi ja purskahti nauramaan. "Sinähän hänet jätit."

Lavender tuhahti ja pyöritteli silmiään. Neiti kaikkitietävä ilmeisesti kuvitteli pystyvänsä naruttamaan kaikkia muitakin, kuten oli varmasti Lonnukallekin tehnyt. Eihän tämä muuten voisi kohdella Lavenderia nykyään niin kylmästi.

"Sitä paitsi olet ajastasi jäljessä", Hermione hymähti. "Käypä huviksesi katsomassa, mitä meidän luokan poikien makuusalissa tapahtuu juuri nyt. Satun tietämään, että Seamus ja Dean ovat järvellä ja Nevillellä on tähän aikaan yrttitiedon ekstratunnit."

"Luuletko tosissasi, että jätän sinut tänne yksin tekemään ties mitä Lonnukan kanssa? Hän on minun eikä sinun!"

"Ron ei ole kummankaan meistä. Mene nyt vain katsomaan", Hermione toisti huvittuneena ja nosti jälleen kirjan kasvojensa eteen.

Lavender harkitsi hetken, olisiko repinyt kirjan Hermionen kädestä ja vaatinut heitä taistelemaan Ronista, mutta päätti sittenkin maleksia pois väliköstä. Ei sillä että häntä olisi pelottanut, sillä eihän Hermione aivan kaikkia loitsuja voinut kuitenkaan tietää. Eikä häntä oikeastaan kiinnostanut mennä kurkkimaan poikien makuusaliin, mutta hänen uteliaisuutensa oli kuitenkin herännyt. Niinpä Lavender löysi itsensä Rohkelikon tornista muutaman minuutin kuluttua kiipeämässä päättäväisen rivakasti poikien portaita ylemmäs ja ylemmäs, aina kuudenteen kerrokseen asti.

Hän tuli portaat alas vieläkin nopeammin pidellen kättään suunsa päällä, silmät järkytyksestä levällään, ja törmäsi portaikon juurella Hermioneen.

"Noh? Selvisikö?" Hermione kysyi itsetyytyväisellä äänellä. Lavender nyökytteli puskien kyyneleitä. Hermione pyöräytti silmiään ja kietoi jäykästi kätensä Lavenderin ympärille. "Sitä sattuu, mutta ajattele asia niin, että ainakin sinut jätettiin vain, koska Ron ei ole hetero."

"Tarkoitatko, että Ron jätti minut vain siksi että ei tykkää tytöistä? Mutta mehän—" Lavender ajatteli nopeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, "—rakastimme toisiamme."

"Ehkä Ron vain yritti kieltää oikean luontonsa", Hermione ehdotti ja johdatti Lavenderia heidän makuusaliaan kohti. "Tule, annan sinulle nenäliinan."

Lavender kulki kesysti Hermionen perässä ajatukset raksuttaen vinhaa vauhtia. Lonnukka oli siis menetetty kokonaan eikä Harrykaan ollut enää vapaana. Kolmikosta oli enää yksi jäljellä, joten Lavender silmäili mittailevasti Hermionen muodokasta vartta ja puri mietteliäänä alahuultaan.

Niin, mistäpä sitä kokeilematta koskaan tiesi, noudattiko juuri sillä hetkellä luontoaan vai kielsikö todelliset tunteensa.


End file.
